A new Life
by amy1232000
Summary: After Clary catches Jace cheating on her she runs away to a large town in Ontario Canada. After meeting new people and being drama free (you know except for the shadowhunter thing) for a whole year the gang come back for Clary. Will they be able to convince her to come back, or will Clary decide to stay with her new family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI Cassandra Clare does **

Clary walked up the front steps of the institute pulling her already constricting coat even tighter around her. As she walked down the familiar hallways Clary found herself outside of Jace's bedroom door.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked. "She'll know nothing of this?"

"Positive," Said a female voice and my heart constricted. I couldn't breathe, so I opened the door to reveal a Jace and a fairy girl making out on the bed.

"Clary!" Jace said happily, then he turned to the fairy and his face became a mask of terror.

"It's alright," Clary sobbed. "You won't have to worry about cheating anymore. Good bye Jace,"

She ran from his room and down to her makeshift one. Hastily she began packing a bag with all of her belongings not leaving a single object to be tracked with.

Jace knocked down the door just in time to see Clary jump into the portal. "Clary! No-" But she never heard the rest, for she was gone.

Clary fell onto a pile of cold wet snow soaking her even more than she was from New York. As she looked up she noticed she was in a school yard. _St. Mary Choir and Orchestra _was to be read on the side of the building. Thanking her lucky stars for glamours Clary stood up and examined her surroundings. Realising this was an elementary school Clary began walking away. There must be and institute somewhere.

A girl with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes ran up to Clary, even though they were the same height the other girl was evidently younger. Maybe grade eight.

"Hello?" Clary said checking her glamour. "I'm Clary,"

"I know, and I am Amelia," The girl smiled knowingly.

"How do I know you?" Clary asked noticing this girl had her own few runes scattered on her arms.

"You don't." She said simply. "But going to a mundane school is beneficial." Amelia said slipping out a book titled _City of Lost Souls. _"It's about you, all about you actually. Have Jace and Sebastian you know-"

"No I don't," Clary said and with renewed interest reached for the book.

"Probably better for you to not read this," the girl said smiling and slipping back into her pocket. "And people thought me crazy for carrying around the series."

_Maybe she was crazy _Clary thought airily. "Do you know where the institute is?"

"Well duh," Amelia groaned. Feeling stupid Clary followed the girl.

"Megan," Amelia whispered to a girl with long blond hair and glowing baby blue eyes. "I told you so! Come on mundie lets go so you can meet her, books are not lies."

Megan rolled her eyes and laughed, "You and your books. I don't see Clary or Jace or Simon or Izzy or Alec or Magnus or any other shadowhunter or downworlder that signifies that those books you're obsessed with are real."

"Fine, come on then let's get to the institute so I can prove you wrong," Amelia said happily linking arms with the mundane girl and towing her onward. She briefly turned back to wink at Clary and Clary instantly liked this girl. She was like Isabelle except less intimidating and not as drop dead gorgeous.

_I think I might like it here. _Was Clary's last thought before the London Ontario institute loomed before her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI Cassandra Clare does…**

** One year later:**

Clary was right. She did like Amelia; in fact she loved the whole institute. Even though Amelia was two years younger than Clary they soon became parabati. Clary trained hard and together Amelia and she became indestructible.

The London institute really were a family. Jane was the overprotective mother, Dean the laid back dad, Katie the annoying (yet adorable) little 11 sister, Amelia and Megan were the twins (almost inseparable), and Clary the older sister.

Even though Megan was a mundane she lived in the institute. She didn't have the sight but she trained like a shadowhunter and the Clave couldn't even find it in them to separate Megan from this world. She knew too much and meant too much to the family in London Ontario.

"Cllllaaaarrrrrryyyy," Whined Katie. "You promised to help me practice knives!" I smiled down at her at she lead to way to the training room chatting non-stop like always.

Amelia was already there she smiled as she saw me and practically flew over to me… I could never tell how she did it either. But Megan, Katie and Amelia all lived for swimming. Racing, synchro and just for fun. Amelia even taught Clary some new skills!

Together they all did knives and Megan joined in nearing the end. (She didn't have as much stamina as the shadowhunter.) When they finished they went down to the kitchens. The smell of nachos wafted through the air and Katie, whose stomach had no end capacity, pushed open the door eagerly.

"Katie we're all going to get food," Amelia rolled her eyes. I just smiled, I'd never had a sibling (or at least a good one) and it was strange being considered part of a family with so many little sisters.

The door bell rang and Amy stopped. Smelling her anxiety I smiled at her, it would be her first ever official date with her long term crush James. He was coincidentally my new boyfriend, Collin's younger brother.

"Let's go to that double date!" Clary squealed grabbing Amelia and getting Megan to open the door and tell the boys that they just needed to change. The two brothers were shadowhunters too from the not-to-far-if-you-portal Toronto.

But when they got ready and went down stairs they didn't see the boys. No the saw the New York institute.

Megan and Amelia knew from reading the books who these people were. Megan was trying to herd them out and Amelia stood in front of me eerily calm. An even loving expression on her face!

"Meet Megan and Amelia guys," Clary said weakly.

"Megan stop their not going to leave, you've read the books. Their just as stubborn as Clary and boy this is so cool!" She squealed the end.

Everyone looked at her strangely even Clary the only one who wasn't was Megan who had in fact read the books and seemed to share Amelia's excitement.

The tow girls looked at each other and glancing sideways at me smiled. "This will freak them out!" Amelia whispered, and with a nod of her head Megan and her exploded.

The laughed and screamed and Amelia hollered I told you it was real. Then after the first round they ran up to the New Yorkers and started saying things at random.

"Alec your eyes are that shade of blue!"

"Simon you're a lot cuter than the description!"

"Jace? OH MY GOD JACE!" Megan screamed flinging her arms around him. The whole while the group just stood frozen. Clary began laughing, knowing were Amelia kept the book she carried every where Clary reached out and started talking.

Amelia stopped immediately and Megan caught on quickly and shut up. The two girls sat on the couch together staring at Clary and then the group smiling and whispering.

"Yah they know everything about us. It's in these mundane books, you see? I read the first chapter of the first one and it's creepy how accurate it is. But they wouldn't let me read on, so I don't know anything else."

They just stared at me like I was an alien.

"CLARY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Isabelle finally screeched, running towards Clary. Clary side stepped her and began walking away talking quietly with Megan and Amelia.

The New Yorkers shrugged and followed, Isabelle feeling offended and sad. She took Simon's hand and led him onward. There welcome wasn't what they expected. But they knew this was going to be difficult before they went contacting institutes around the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI Cassandra Clare does **

"Talk," Clary said seating herself comfortably beside Amelia.

"I always thought Simon-" Megan and Amelia whispered amusedly watching their conversation.

"What? Clary we miss you and we came here to bring you back ho-" Simon got cut off by Clary.

"This, here, is my home now,"

"But Clary, you've only been here a year," Magnus said looking older then usual.

"Guys," Clary huffed. "I have a parabati here! I have a family who trusts me and I trust them in return… I don't know if I can trust you anymore,"

"Nope," Amelia said eyeing the Lightwoods, "I can predict your next move, don't step any closer and Magnus keep those blue sparks away from us," She smiled, "We know all your thoughts and everything you've ever done or said to Clary, no fight or its fair game,"

Megan snickered and flipped open City of Bones, "Here's one part about Simon, shall I?" She asked looking to Amelia for approval. She just shook her head no and Megan looking a little bit disappointed put the book away.

"Let me introduce you formally," Clary said to the Canadians, "Okay, the one who's threatening you is my parabati Amelia, and her inseparable friend who's a mundane Megan, Katie is in the kitchens she's our youngest sister, and Jane and Dean are our parents,"

The door bell rang a second time and Amelia jumped up. "James!"

"James?" Jace asked following Amelia out.

"Collin! Oh no bad timing! Okay, they can hang out here," Clary muttered to herself. She darted down the stairs everyone following curiously behind me. Seeing Collin standing there with wind swept blond hair and hazel eyes made her heart ache and Clary ran into his arms kissing him right on the lips, forgetting the New Yorkers. Then she heard a sharp intake of breath and Clary returned to reality.

"Guys meet Collin, my boyfriend from the Toronto institute," I grimaced under their stares. I stole a glance at James and Amelia and they were talking quietly glancing every so often at the visitors. Well James it seemed read the book series too.

Jace stared at Clary and Collin hurt flashing in his eyes. She didn't even feel sorry. Jace was her past, and Collin her present. Who was to tell her what was in her future?


End file.
